


A Small Town with Large Secrets

by WittyWritter96



Series: Many Moons Ago [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 13:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6052588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WittyWritter96/pseuds/WittyWritter96





	A Small Town with Large Secrets

Soft sunlight filtered through the light green curtain, giving the small flower shop a gentle glow as the woman drifted from one stand to the next. Low humming filled the silence, the bright blooming flowers her audience. Hanging pots swaged with her dance like movements, loose dirt sprinkling the daisy colored floor. Flower petals floated on the air as they reached out to each other, swirling around the small room to see every inch of the faded green walls. Every stand was painted white and in rows, although the chipping paint could barely be seen due to the over flowing of vines and flowers that clung to the wood to meet their neighbor. Pots filled every surface available as plants filled the room wall to wall but some were pushed together on either side to make just enough space for a person to walk straight down the middle to the red oak desk, where an old bronze register sat in the middle, the metal shining as if it a week old. A few cacti in small pots rested near the edge of desk, one of them acting as a paper weight on one side of the register while the rest defended the desk from anyone who wasn’t the owner. Over all, the desk was neat and organized with only a few petals making it to the stray island in the middle of the forest. A bell dinged above the glass door as the woman walked out, sun warming her dark brown skin. The birds above sang in greeting as they flew past, flying out to the nearby trees.

A small gathering of trees surrounded the small shop as it near the forest, a rock path set out to the main road the only tie to the small town. Every building was small and spread out from the rest, though not as much as the local flower shop where everyone in town would get flowers for their loved ones or an herb for their meals. An assortment of people stroll the sidewalks as the early morning sun rose above them to start the day. It was a calm beginning to the day as the bird’s song traveled through the air on a warm breeze and bright green leaves waved hello to their companies from every corner.

There were no buildings higher than the trees and no smog to block the clouds but there was nature. So much of it that the small town seemed to go on forever and felt even more isolated from the world. Healthy green grass swayed in every yard and flowers of every colors bloomed in hundreds of pots in front of every door. Even the local market and shops had flowers and even herbs hanging from their colorful fabric canopies. The whole town glowed in the sun as each color reflected its own, as if the town itself was a rainbow.

Each shop’s canopy never matched its outside walls but somehow complimented it and the flowers stood out on their own. No shop or home lacked color as the flowers never faded and neither did the walls, even though vines climbed every available surface. Nature had seemed to claim every part of this unknown town but never regained it, as if something held it back.

Strangers barely came through as almost no trading was done, expect for more advanced needs. Food was instead grown locally and sold weekly in the town square with other hand-made goods. Connecting this small town was long winding road that was surrounded by tall trees that scraped the sky and divided the clouds.


End file.
